Studies of supply and demand of allied health occupations instructors typically omit consideration of the effects of variables such as geographical mobility, occupational mobility, socio-economic status, and general level of economic activity. This study will survey, by mail and telephone, recently employed allied health occupations instructors to determine their prior career patterns (not just their most recent schooling or employment) and relate these to economic and demographic variables. Patterns for people employed within the past 5 years who have left teaching will be compared with those who have continued in teaching. Patterns of alternate teaching and employment in allied health occupations will be identified. Career patterns for teachers of the various allied health occupations will be compared. Recommendations will be prepared for more effective prediction of supply and demand, and for more effective recruitment and utilization of the existing supply.